Hidden Secrets
by rogue-angel07
Summary: The mutant kind is slowly finding out they are in danger. They need to know more but the only one who can tell them gave up long ago. Can the X-men help her come forward about the secrets of her past?
1. Default Chapter

Prologue

  It was dark and cold.  Even the moon hid behind the shelter of the clouds.  The thunder blared and the lightning sliced through the darkness like a dagger through flesh.  The leafless trees provided little shelter from the icy drops of rain. The woods were filled with terror.  She ran through it her hair in her eyes and her sneakers pounding there way along the ground.  Splashing the cold, wet mud on her legs chilling them to the bone.  All the strength she had was hardly enough to keep her moving.  She tumbled to the ground lifelessly not feeling the cold wetness that soaked through her clothes.  She looked back.  The flames were still visible in the darkness.  Turning away quickly, she lied back down.  Her tears disappearing in the rain and mud below her.  


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men but if you read about a character you don't recognize       they are probably mine

    A.P. walked around in search for the right place to enter.  She pulled her light jacket tighter to her in attempt to stop the breeze from getting in.  She clutched the strap to her small beaten up leather backpack to keep it from falling off her shoulder.  As she walked she attempted to shove her messy brown hair out of her dark brown eyes and back into the gray hat she was wearing.  The brown waves were always tucked into a hat or sloppily thrown up in a pony tail.  Her hair was only one of the things that aggravated her constantly.  Although it never took much to aggravate her.  Right now the small town's lack of a decent food store was quite aggravating.  Stopping suddenly her attention turned to a window.  The store on the other side of the window was full of snacks and drinks.  The bell on the door jingled as she walked in and the man behind the register looked up from his newspaper.  

 "Good morning," he said with a huge fake smile on his face.  A.P. gave a silent nod and walked in looking around.  There were only a few more customers in the store besides her.  A woman with a young kid getting a slurpie and a boy that looked a little older than her.  She walked around one of the aisles hidden from everyone's site and grabbed a Gatorade from one of the freezers.  She looked around the only person she could see was the boy who was now not standing far from her.  He glanced over at her and she promptly looked back down.  A.P. gave herself a second and looked back at him he was walking away from her.  Perfect, she thought and without hesitation slid her backpack down her arm, looked at the drink and willed with everything in her that the right power would come and go to the drink.  The familiar sensation ran down her arm and into her hand.  The drink immediately went invisible.  She nonchalantly put it in her backpack having no idea she wasn't the only one who saw the little display of power.  

     The other aisles were filled with all the food she could want.  She found a bag of Doritos and went to pick it up.  She abruptly stopped when she saw the boy at the end of the aisle stare at her.  He was leaning against one of the shelves and was annoyingly flicking what looked like a lighter open and closed.  A.P. didn't like him she knew he was not up to any good.  She had to leave the store as quickly as possible.  Tightening her grip on the bag she turned on her heal and walked quickly.  No one was watching her as she turned around the other aisle.  Her eyes were on the door and walking as fast as she could she made the bag go invisible.  Her pace quickened as she got closer to the exit.  Come on A.P. almost there.  She told herself, almost out the door one more step and…. 

 "Stop!" the man behind the register yelled.  She came to an abrupt stop but still faced thee door as the man spoke to her back.  A.P. was careful to keep the arm that held the invisible bag of Doritos straight at her side so the bag wouldn't crumple and make a noise.  

  "Girl with the backpack, mind showing me what's in there?"  A.P. clenched her jaw in anger but kept her eyes on the door.  Out of the corner of her eye she saw the boy leaning on a shelf with a stupid smirk on his face enjoying the show.  A.P. just wanted to punch him and see if he still had the smirk then.  "Excuse me miss?"  A.P.'s anger built up again.  She felt a familiar sensation run down her arm and into her hand.  NO!!! She screamed inwardly but it was too late.  The invisible bag of Doritos burst into flames.  On an impulsive move she whirled around and threw the bag down in surprise.  As soon as it left her touch the flames and the bag were visible. 

          The man behind the register's jaw dropped and fear was etched in his face.  A face that A.P. saw almost where ever she went.  Before too many people could get themselves together and process what happen she turned and ran out of the store.  Her powers drawing a small crowd of people.  They scattered in front of her creating a man-made path for her to run through.  She felt the cold stares that were all over her as ran.  Her lungs felt like they were going to explode they begged for air as she ran near the point of exhaustion.  Then she heard police sirens.  She knew she could not stop.  Exhaustion started to take over her.  Panting hard she was barely moving at a jog.  The police were gaining on her, sirens blaring and red and blue flooded the area.  Hair was in her eyes as the hat blew off and she search for a solid wall.  The police had her in there vision and were easily gaining on her.  She saw a brick building and realized it was her only choice.  As much as her body would allow she picked up her pace.  As she ran she concentrated and when her body started to fill with the familiar feeling she dove.  She passed through the wall with ease and rolled to a stop on the hard floor.     


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still do not own X-men (just to let you know this probably won't be changing)

   John stared in amazement at the girl who had bewildered everyone who was nosy enough to watch.  Two powers, he pondered this as she turned and ran out if the store.  He grabbed a candy bar and took a bite out of it as he walked around the still flaming bag.  Fully aware of the stares he got for staying abnormally calm while doing so.  He went to follow the girl who was desperately trying to run but failing badly.  Police sirens started to go off in the background.  He felt intrigued by the situation.  The cops trying to catch a mutant.  And the fire he wondered if she would make anything else go up in flames.  At his steady walking pace he was gaining on the girl.  The sirens were going off right behind him.  Well this ones going to get caught, he thought silently to himself.  But the girl was still trying to out run them.  John smirked he had to watch this.  Suddenly the girl turned and seemed to be running right into a brick wall.  

   "What the-," he said aloud.  She couldn't have three completely different powers.  But to John's amazement she dove through the wall.  A smile grew on his face maybe she wasn't too stupid after all.  The cops got out of the cars and ran down a small alleyway in front of the brick building.  John held back laughter.  Just once he wanted to see a "regular" person act smarter than a mutant.

X                                                                X                                                                   X

   A.P.'s arms curled around her head as she rolled to a painful stop on the hard floor.  She coughed some dirt and dust out of her lungs and rolled on her back.  She was oblivious to everything except the sweet air seeping inside of her.  Her body still felt weak and she was aching.  The thought that she couldn't hold on any longer to consciousness was quickly becoming a reality.  

   BANG!! BANG!! BANG!! 

   "Come out with your hands up! No one has to get hurt here!" The police screamed and banged on the huge garage-like door.  She rolled her weary droopy eyes. Yeah right she wanted to say but was too weak to make out the words.  Pulling together as much energy as she could she propped herself up on her arm and looked around.  There was an old rusted truck in the corner.  She reached out her hand to make the truck move in front of the door.  But instead a ball of fire came out of her hand setting the truck ablaze.  Whoops.  She tried again and this time succeeded.  The truck fire started to spread she knew she was in danger.  She crawled to the back of the building through a hole she had spotted earlier.  She got out of the building and dropped from hands and knees to completely on her stomach.  Unaware of how far the crawling had gotten her.  Her body started to completely shut down.  The only thoughts in her head were of death and if it was coming to her.  Her eyes closed as unconscieceness swept over her body.     


	4. chapter 3

Disclaimer: nope this part has yet to change I still don't own X-Men

(sorry forgot to say the second movie hasn't happened yet)

 John was leaning against a tree as he watched the scene with interest.  The girl had used three completely different powers.  He especially liked it when she set the building on fire.  He watched the building burn loving the feeling of watching the fire.  Jealousy ran through him that he had not been the one that had the pleasure of doing it.  

His attention snapped back to the girl.  He watched her collapse and pondered what to do next.  He walked over to wear she lied motionless.  He knelt down next to her and saw her slow steady breaths.  

 "Not dead yet," he claimed.  He wasn't sure what to do.  He could leave her in which case she would probably die or be locked away for being a mutant, but that would not affect him anyway.  Or he could bring her to the X-Men and they would help her and she would probably be fine, but they would hound him with questions, that is definitely aggravation that could be avoided.  The right choice seemed pretty obvious to him and he got up to walk away.  

  He got about two steps before he let out an aggravated sigh.  "Damn it!" he told himself.  He turned around and picked up the lifeless body.  He turned to go back to the X-Men. 

X                                                        X                                                                         X

John's arms were getting tired and started to ache he had been carrying the girl for a good time now and was just entering the gates of the school.  He ignored all of the looks he had been getting from everyone frankly because he really didn't care.  He walked in to find the halls deserted.  He walked down the main hall in hopes of running into someone.  

 "John what are you doing?" Bobby Drake asked in surprise when he saw his friend.  

  "Iceman," John said in a somewhat mock tone, "What do think I'm doing?"  He looked at Bobby's startled and confused face with his usual smirk.

  "John what are you up to and who is she?!?"  His voice held the same emotions as his face.

  "You know I would love to tell you that story but my arms are killin' me.  You mind for a sec,'" he thrust the girl into Bobby's arms.  A still confused Bobby tried to give the still knocked out girl to a still sore armed John.  

   "Who is she?" Bobby wanted to know as he pushed the girl back to John as she laid there motionless.

   "No clue," he answered casually and pushed her Bobby's arms back to him so he wouldn't have to carry her.  

"Why did you bring her here?"

"Not sure," they continued to push her back and forth.

 "Bobby, John," they heard and knew immediately who it was.  They both turned their heads to see the professor wheel over in his wheel chair.  

  "Ah, I was wondering when she was going to get here," he said with a smile, "I was beginning to think I was wrong."  Both of the boys continued to look at him with a blank stare.  He continued, "Come on now lets bring her to Jean."

X                                                                       X                                                        X

A.P. moaned in pain.  She just started to wake up and had no idea of what was happening.  Her eyes flew open but she blinked them shut when the bright light got in them.  She squinted and tried to become aware of the things around her.  Nothing seemed familiar she had no idea where she was all she knew was that she tired and hungry.  The room had all the qualities of a doctor's office.

   "Hi, did that medicine help with some of the pain?  You have been unconsciece for a while."  The voice came from the other side of the room and A.P.'s head immediately turned to it.  There was a woman standing by a counter wearing a white lab coat which confirmed A.P.'s suspicions of the place being a doctor's office.  The red-headed woman smile at her.  "You are at the Xavier Institute for people with special gifts," she explained.  

  A.P. sat up her attention caught by the last thing the woman had said.  "What are you talking about?  I don't have any gifts.  How did I get here?"  The questions seemed to all come out at the same time.  The woman walked over to her "Calm down, this will help with the-," the woman held up a needle and was cut off by A.P.

  "Yeah right!"  In a split second A.P. was off for the door.  Just in time her body filled with the familiar feeling and she dove for the door.  She passed through it perfectly but landed on her knee.  She didn't have time to dwell on the pain or think about the huge bruise she was going to get.  She looked around there was no one in sight but no doors either.  The door behind her started to open and the woman came out.  A.P. took off down the long hallway having no idea where she was headed.  She turned down another hall and headed for the door.  It has to lead out of this place she thought.  She ran for it but a man in a wheel chair cut her off halfway.  She skidded to a stop in front of him.  Grabbing on to the corner of a wall she propelled herself down a different hallway.  A group of kids walked by right in front of her.  She rammed right into one.  He staggered a bit but didn't fall.  A.P. looked up at the boy's face and recognized him as the boy from the store.  Despite the girls wild hair that partially covering her face John recognized the girl as the one he had brought here.  

   "YOU!" the screamed in unison.  Before John could react A.P. slammed her foot down on the inside of his and jammed a fist in his lower stomach.  He doubled over in pain.  She got about three more steps before someone behind her grabbed her by the waist and she felt a knife at her neck.  

"We ain't gonna hurt ya kid," came a gruff voice from behind her.  

"Then let me go," was A.P.'s cold reply. He scooped her up by his grip on her waist and she struggled and kicked wildly to get free of his grasp.  He moved what A.P. thought was a knife away from her neck.  As he did so she saw that he had three metal spikes come out of his fist.  He was carrying her back to the man in the wheelchair and the red-headed doctor who was now standing at his side. 

She started to struggle more.  "No put me down!" she started screaming, "You won't get me again!"  

"Get you again?  We promise you that you have never been here before," the man in the wheelchair answered calmly.  

"I got out last time I can do it again!" the anger was thick in her voice, "What did you do? Send him to come and bring me here!" she nodded her head at the boy from the store.  Who was in the group of kids that were now staring at her.  

"Yes John did bring you here but it was to only save you're life, I assure you that we don't know what you are talking about.  I am Professor Xavier and you are at my institute for the gifted."

A.P. stopped struggling and looked around before looking back at the professor.  "Gifted?"  she questioned.  The professor nodded at the man who was holding her and he dropped her.  Her sneakers hitting the hard floor with a thunk.  

"Yes gifted.  People with special powers mutants like you," he informed.

"You're all mutants?"

"Yes and we want to help you."

She smiled and gave a joking laugh, "Help me with what?"  The professor recognized the look in her eyes.  She was treating everything they were saying like it was a big joke.

"Fine, I will make you a deal.  You stay here for a few days.  You get food, shelter, a bed,  people to talk to, and even schooling.  If you don't like us after that you are free to leave.  Fair?"  he looked at A.P. her brow was creased with deep thought he wanted to help her but she would have to want to be helped.

A.P. stared into the professor's face his face was completely devoid of emotion.   The bed and food clouded her thoughts.  She would have to figure things out after some sleep and a meal.  "Whatever," she answered with a sigh.

*          *          *          *          *          *                      *          *          *          *          *

Oh no!! why did she freak out like that what's going on with her???  You only get answers if you read more!!!  (any kind of a review would be nice too if there is anyone reading this)  sorry the chapters are short I will try to make them longer from now on!!!! Next chapter will be up soon!!!!!     


	5. chapter 4

Disclaimer: x-men not mine

A.P. walked quietly behind Rogue as she showed her the school.  The professor decided that they would be roommates while A.P. stayed there and gave her the rest of her classes off to show A.P. around.  The institute as everyone called it was huge.  There were more mutants there than A.P. would have guessed were in the world.  They had been walking around for almost 45 minutes thanks to Rogue's need to explain every little thing.  A.P. paid her no attention as she tried to process everything that had happened and what exactly she had agreed to.  

"….And this is our room," Rogue continued, opening the door.  A.P. followed Rogue in examining the room.  It was a nice size room with four beds, two windows on one of the walls, and some desks on another.  "…..and here," Rogue continued and walked to another door in the room, "…is the bathroom."

It was a big bathroom with blue tiles coating the floor.  There were sinks, doors, and mirrors circling the walls.  It was completed by a stand up shower and bath tub.  

"We share it with some other girls," Rogue moved her gloved hand to acknowledge the other doors.  A.P. wasn't paying any attention to Rogue's words her eyes kept falling on the shower.  "Not a girl of many words are ya?" The southern accent she had leaking into her words as she spoke.  

"Hmm…oh uh a hot shower just seems like a nice idea right now," she looked down at her new roommate she was a few inches taller then her and was somehow just noticing the gray streaks in her hair.  She briefly flashed her teeth in an understanding smile, "Go ahead," as she closed the door she heard the water in the shower turn on.  

She thought as she walked down the hall to the steps.  She didn't like using the elevator when she was deep in thought.  The stairs gave her more time to think.  Many questions were on her mind.  Mostly she wanted to know why A.P. had freaked out like that.  Everyone she had seen had been glad to be here or at least they didn't act like she did.  

She reached the bottom of the steps to find the halls deserted.  All the kids were in there classes.  The professor's voice coming from around the corner.  He was talking about the new student they had.  She turned the corner to find him talking to Jean, Cyclops, and Storm.  

"Hello Rogue," the professor said without turning around, "Where is A.P.? We were just talking about her."

"She's in the room taking a shower."

"Oh, well since you have the rest of the day off and you are her new roommate maybe you want to come hear what Jean has to say too," he never waited for an answer as he turned his wheelchair and leaded them all down the hallway.  

When they entered the room the adults sat on the couches and Rogue lingered behind them listening.  Before Jean could start the professor asked her a question, "How long was she unconscious?"  

"Three hours.  She only woke up because I hooked up food to her I.V. the kind of food you give someone in a coma."

"Why would she not have woken up?" Storm asked.

"John said he saw A.P. use many different powers.  The more she uses her powers or even the more she runs or walks the more food and rest she needs.  Just like everyone else.  But her energy and strength is burned at accelerated rates.  It's the same if she gets hurt.  A mere papercut could last weeks on her."

"So she is like the opposite of Logan.  And why would her powers take that much out of her?" Cyclops asked.

"In a way yes she is like the opposite of Logan.  But I don't know why her powers would do that."

Rogue stood behind intrigued and puzzled by the situation.  "So how many powers does she have?"  Jean look back at Rogue as if she had forgotten she was there.  She opened her mouth to answer but was cut off by the professor.

"More than we know of.  It is more than just the three."

Rogue decided to ask the question that had been on her mind, "Why did she freak out like that?"

The professor answered again, "Apparently she has been captured by someone before.  I don't know who or why but judging by her actions I fear it was not someone good."

"You mean someone like Magneto?" Cyclops asked.  

"I don't think Magneto is behind this," Jean began, "A.P. doesn't seem like the kind of person who would be afraid of Magneto.  And when she woke up she tried to deny her powers.  She didn't want me to know."

"So whoever it was wasn't for mutants," Storm said.

"Well hopefully we will find out soon enough," the professor stated bringing there discussion to an end.

X                                                          X                                                          X

If anyone is reading this let me know what you think.  That means I am desperate for any kind of a review.  If you like it tell me if you think it sucks tell me or you say I made this horrible, terrible mistake on something.  Whatever it is let me know!!!!!!!  


	6. chapter 5

Disclaimer: do not own x-men

Rogue walked in her room to find A.P. asleep in one of the beds.  Her drenched brown hair looked black with the wetness.  She was wearing the same gray sweatpants and white tee shirt.  

Rogue laid on her bed which happened to be the one next to the bed A.P. lying on.  A wood nightstand separated them.  Rogue reached for her coke bottle from the nightstand.  

"You got anything else to drink?" A.P. rolled over sleepily and rubbed the palm of her hand in her eyes.  Rogue pointed to a dresser drawer where she kept all of the stuff she smuggled in from the kitchen.

"In there."  A.P. wasted no time in jumping from the bed and grabbing a drink.  She didn't even know what kind of drink it was before it was gone.  She looked back at Rogue, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.  She hadn't realized that a boy had come into the room.

"Thirsty?" he said sarcastically.  Rogue rolled her eyes, "This is my boyfriend Bobby."

"It's Iceman."

A.P. really didn't care who he was the drawer was full of food.  "Yeah… are you going to eat these?" she held up a snack sized bag of cheetos.  

"No, go ahead," Rogue replied.  A.P. dug into the cheetos as Bobby started to talk to her.

"So, John said you got three powers."

"Yeah,"

"You got more than three?"

"Maybe,"

"What did you think this place was when you got here?"

"Someplace else,"

"You're very informative,"

By the time Bobby was done with his questions A.P. was done with the cheetos.

"We can go to the kitchen and get more food if you want," Rogue suggested.

A.P. nodded her head in a series of quick yeses. "Alright follow me," Rogue lead the way out the door to the kitchen A.P. was quick to follow.  But Bobby lagged behind watching the girls.  They were walking side by side talking to each other probably about something he would never care about.  A.P. was a few inches taller than Rogue with a more curvy, muscular build.  Her hair was soaked and slicked back instead of in her face like it was before.  

Then he looked at Rogue. His girlfriend. He loved everything about her.  The way she moved, the way she talked, the way she did her hair, and everything else he could think of.  He was drawn to her for reasons he couldn't explain or understand.  He knew she felt the some way towards him.  

There friend John couldn't even understand why anyone would want to fell like that.  John didn't understand a lot of things or he just didn't care.  But what had made him bring A.P. here he wasn't one to care about too many people.  He might have just told someone where she was so they could go get her.  But to carry her back here was the most un-John like thing to do.  Was it possible he was drawn to A.P. the same way he was drawn to Rogue?

X                                                           X                                                     X

Did you like it?  Don't forget to review!!!!  Sorry for the shortness of the chapters but I am trying to update more.  I will try to make them longer and still put them up quick.  Review and I will love you forever!!!!!!!       


	7. Chapter 6

Thankx for the review I really appreciate it!!  

Disclaimer: x-men not mine 

Don't  4get 2 review please for the sanity of the author!!!

Let's find out a little more about A.P.'s history shall we?? Read on!!!!

X                                                              X                                                            X

"So is A.P. your real name?"  Rogue asked while A.P. was stuffing her mouth full of food and downing it with bottle after bottle of water.  A.P. stopped chewing the multiple different kinds of food in her mouth when she heard the question before shaking her head no.  "So what's your real name and how did you get A.P.?" 

Her real name?  She hadn't said or bean addressed by it for years.  She always associated it with the normal life.  The life that she had once lived before anything had happened to her.  A wave of sadness and longing rushed over her as she gulped down the food.  

"Jamie," she said quietly "And my friend named me A.P. after I got my powers."  A.P. couldn't believe the words that were bursting through her lips.  She never even talked to herself about her past.  

"What's it mean?" Bobby asked in curiosity.  

"All Powerful," she stated plainly.  Rogue and Bobby stared at her for moment letting the name sink in.  A.P. could have laughed at there dumbfounded faces.  

"Are you really all powerful?"  A.P. put on a sly smirk and raised an eyebrow, letting them draw their own conclusions to the question.  Rogue opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by a girl walking through the door.

"Oh my god! Rogue I have been looking everywhere for you.  Is that like rumor true and…"  the girl stopped and stared open mouthed at A.P.  "Oh my gosh!  Are you that girl that so totally beat up John!?"  

"Kitty you-,"

"Rogue shhh! I'm trying to talk to the new girl that everyone is talking about," she turned back to A.P. who was staring wide eyed at the girl who seemed like she could talk forever. "So did you really beat up John?" after she had said it she took a good look at A.P. and took a step back.  "Whoa, talk about a fashion emergency.  Is that the best you have?  Ohh!"  She started to bounce up and down on the balls of her feet and started clapping like an excited little kid, "I have to ask Jean if all of us can go shopping!  And it is no wonder you are wearing sweatpants,"  she walked over taking the candy bar out of A.P.'s hand and substituting it with an apple, "You should really eat this instead it's less fattening."

Leaving it at that she ran back through the door. After a moment of silence A.P. spoke up, "That is possible the most annoying person I ever met."  Bobby threw his head back in laughter half because of all Kitty had said and half because he knew exactly how A.P. had felt.

"Kitty," Rogue said you'll get used to her."

"Well I hate to disappoint you but I don't plan on being around here that long."  Bobby and Rogue looked a little taken aback by the statement.  

"Why is that?"

"Well I'm not exactly a people person.  But I will go with the free food and bed thing for a while," she talked with a bit of rudeness in her voice.  With a past of bad happenings and being on her own it came instinctively to push people away.  No matter who they were or what they did she never got attached or started to like anyone.

Suddenly Kitty stuck her head through the wall and started talking again.  "You had better watch out new girl John is coming and he is pretty mad."

"Sorry I'm not all that terrified," A.P. replied sarcastically.

"John gets pretty mad," Rogue warned.  The second that Rogue stopped talking the door burst open and the angry John burst into the kitchen.  John walked over to A.P. flicking his lighter.  A.P. continued to munch nonchalantly on the bag of chips in front of her.  "Look I'm really not in the mood for a fight. Okay?"  

John squeezed his lighter in anger and balled his hands into fists at his sides.  "Well if you are talking about a fight with me then it really isn't your decision."

A.P. jumped from the bar stool she was sitting on and stared right at John.  "If you are that hungry for a fight I suggest you go somewhere else.  I am not in the mood," her tone was low and calm to match John's own.  

John opened his mouth to respond but Bobby spoke up inn fear of what either of them might do, "You know, you guys could probably get along with John saving your life and all."

"Saving my life!!!" A.P. was outraged by this making Bobby instantly regret opening his mouth.  

"Yeah and to think I thought you might have been grateful for it!" 

"GRATEFUL! HA!  I would have been fine if you never came along!"

"Oh! Well crazy me thought that burning building plus unconscious girl equals DEATH!"

Rogue finally interrupted hearing enough, "Just stop no one wants to hear you two scream at each other!"

They gave each other evil glares before John reached to the counter to grab a drink.  He was about to put it to his lips when A.P. grabbed the glass and chugged down the drink.  When the glass was empty she thrust it back into John's hands, licked her lips and walked past him to leave the kitchen.  When she was standing in the door way she turned and spoke, "I warned you not to fight me."  John slammed the glass down on the counter in fury shattering it to pieces. 

X                                                                X                                                        X

When Rogue returned to the room she found A.P. in the bed she had been in earlier.  She was lying with her eyes closed but anyone could tell that she was not sleeping.  

"I really don't feel like talking right now."  Rogue knew she meant about John.  She didn't say anything she just flopped down on her bed hugging a pillow under her head.  As she laid there she thought about the questions that were brewing in her head all day.  

Why did A.P. fight John like that?  Why does using her powers take so much of her energy?  Why was she so scared of this place?  Why didn't she want to be rescued from the building?    There were too many questions for her just to hold them all in.  She had to ask something.  "Are you really all powerful?"

A.P. turned her head to Rogue finally opening her eyes.  "I seemed all powerful to two eleven year old little girls."

"Your friend that gave you the nickname?" she questioned.  A.P. nodded.  "So what can you do?"

"I've never really told anyone but my friend that before."

"I understand," Rogue closed her eyes thinking the conversation was over.  

A.P. sighed and realized that the people here were going to find out one way of another.  "I can make things go invisible," Rogue looked at her.

"Anything?"

"Yeah but I have to touch it,"

"And when you let it go?"

"You can see it again.  And I can make fire balls," she held her hand up and a bright flaming ball came out of her palm.  It lit up the room giving it an orange hue although the ball was only a little bigger than A.P.'s fist.  She moved her hand over it and closed it to form a fist and the ball disappeared.  "I can't really control it just throw it.  I can jump through walls too that also comes in handy when you can go invisible.  And I can move things with my mind."

"Is that it?" Rogue asked after a moment or two.

"So everyone here has powers?"  A.P. was trying to draw Rogue away from the subject of the last question in attempt to avoid it.  

"Yep.  But most of us only have one or two powers not many of us are like you."

"So what can you do?"  Rogue explained about what happens when she touches someone.  The two girls then talked other things until they eventually fell asleep at around two in the morning.  But while the two were in conversation A.P. found herself doing something she hadn't done in years.  She smiled.

X                                                         X                                                         X

The few hours A.P. slept that night were unsettling.  The nightmares got more horrible as she tossed and turned.  The horrid night that was haunting her came back to her in flashes.  

*_They were all running down the bright white halls.  There was an awful chill that sliced through everyone's and down to their bones.  And only part of it was the cold.  The rest was a crippling fear.  A.P. ran behind the group trying to make sure everyone was there and okay.  As weak as she was she was one of the strongest.  Everyone was pushing there limit to get out.  They had been planning this for weeks.  And now two heavy steel doors stood between them and their freedom.*_

A.P. shot up in bed her bed.  Her breaths were coming quickly and her heart was ready to beat its way out of her chest.  Beads of sweat made there way across her skin.  What had made her dream about that night again?  Her dreams were not like everyone else's. 

 Her dreams were like her visions.  Her visions of the past came to her when she was sleeping.  They were not unlike her visions of the future which came to her when she was awake.  The visions were in vivid detail they seemed as if A.P. was there experiencing it.  As if she cold feel the heat of the sun, the touch of the wind or the pain of a person.

She looked back at her sweat covered body.  The light filtering in from the windows told her it was morning.  Her attention then snapped to the voices that were coming from the hall.

"Oh they are going to be so thrilled!  Isn't this going to be fun!"  The was recognizable as the annoying girl from the kitchen yesterday.  Her and whoever she was talking to could not see her like this.  She quickly and quietly got out of her bed and ran into the bathroom turning the shower on just as she heard the door open.

X                                                         X                                                                     X

Uh Oh! Whats going on?  I don't remember visions being on the list of powers she told Rogue.  And I don't think that that is all that happened that night.  Is she going to run into John again?   And how did A.P. get all those powers?   Only I know and there is only one way for you to find out.  Review to inspire me to write more chapters.  I don't even care if it is a bad review!!!  Just tell me what you think!!


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own no X-men at all

Thank you so much 4 the reviews guys they really keep me going!!!

X                                                         X                                                                     X

Kitty walked in Rogue and A.P.'s room at least expecting them to be all dressed.  But when she walked in she found Rogue asleep and heard the shower going.  

Jean who came in with Kitty leaned against the door she had decided to let kitty carry out her plans to convince the girls to go shopping with her.  A.P. didn't seem like the kind of girl who would like that sort of thing so all the convincing was up to Kitty.  

Kitty walked over to Rogue's side and started to shake her violently.  "Rogue wake up!  Jean is going to take you, me and A.P. shopping!"

"What about me?" A.P. asked just coming out of the shower.  She was favoring the leg with the huge bruise on the knee.  She knew it was from jumping out of Jean's door.  

Kitty ran over to A.P. excitedly.  "We are going shopping for you so you don't have to wear…..that….. everyday," she motioned to the clothes A.P. had been wearing for the past few days.  

"Uh sorry to disappoint you but I am really not the shopping type."

X                                                                     X                                                         X

Three hours later Jean, Rogue, Kitty, and A.P. were walking back to the mansion with bags of clothes.  They were all supposed to be for A.P. but Jean knew the other two had sneaked in things that fit them instead.  

A.P. made her opinion well known.  That it was a waste of time buying clothes she would never wear.  She had let them know this many times as she followed them around munching on candy bars.  

"A.P. is something wrong with your leg?  You have been walking funny all day."

"Oh….I'm fine," she looked at her leg as she said this, unsure to tell them or not.  The past few years she had learned no to tell people her weaknesses.  

Everyone's attention then turned to the door when it opened and Bobby entered the room.  "Hey Rogue hope you got all the shopping out of your system because I sure won't go with you," he walked to Rogue and the two started a conversation.  

"Come on tell me what's wrong with it," Jean knew A.P.'s injuries were very serious.  

"When I jumped through your door yesterday I landed on it.  No big deal."

"Well let me see it if it is nothing bad."

A.P. mumbled something under her breath and gave a sigh of defeat.  She lifted up the leg to her sweatpants to expose a swollen black and blue knee.  

"Oh that looks terrible," Rogue broke away from her conversation with Bobby and Kitty.

"It's just a little bruise," A.P. said with a smile close to laughter.  She found it funny they were all making such a big deal out of this.  

"Well come with me so I can look at it and get ice on it right away."

"Who needs ice when you have me?" Bobby said proud of himself.  Putting a hand over A.P.'s knee she felt an icy tingle run up and down her leg.  The numbing instantly she hadn't realized how much it hurt.

"What are you?  Coldboy?"

"ICE-MAN!  It's ICE-MAN"

X                                                                     X                                                         X

A few moments later A.P. was zoning out Jean while she told her that she had to be more careful with her "condition."  A.P. knew exactly what she could and couldn't take.  And if she chose to ignore it sometimes that was her bisness.  What she didn't know was how much this woman could ramble on and on.  

Suddenly she drew a sharp breathe in, put her hands to her head, and squeezed her eyes shut.  "What's wrong?" Jean said alarmed, grabbing the girl by her shoulders.  She looked up again right at Jean.  No right through Jean as if she was seeing something that wasn't even there.  Her eyes started to travel the room, her mouth open, her breath slow.  Jean shook her shoulders trying to snap her back to reality.  She took another sharp breath in and closed her eyes once more.  

Where am I?  She thought.  Jean's office.  Jean was..oh no.  She looked straight ahead Jean was there her face etched with concern.  

"Are you okay?  What happened?"  Not wanting to explain anything A.P. laid down.  

"I think I need some sleep," she closed her eyes and heard Jean walk out and close the door. 

Jean walked down the halls quickly to talk to the professor.  Rogue had already told everyone about their talk last night.  Everyone knew about her powers so why hadn't she told them about this one.

X                                                                     X                                                         X

_"Cole, help them!"  A.P. was breathing heavy and fading fast.  She could feel balls of sweat roll down her back despite the chill.  Her legs were giving out on her and the people she was trying to help get through the doors.  _

_"Cole help us where are you going!" she screamed.  She and Cole were always the strongest.  They especially had to be now.  Most of the others couldn't even see straight.  _

_"A.P. come on we can get out of here," Cole punched in the code to open the next door._

"A.P. A.P."

A.P.'s head turned sharply to the side and her eyes snapped open.  "Professor."

"A.P. is there another power you would like to tell me about?"

"Another power?" she said as she sat up in the uncomfortable bed in Jean's office. 

"Visions.  You never told anyone about your visions.  Then you had one when Jean was with you."

"But I don't get vis…" she trailed off when she looked at the professor's face.  He knew the truth and would not leave her alone until heard it.  She took a deep breath and sat back letting the wall support her weight.  "I don't want to see the things I see.  I hate the power no one should deserve such a curse," she spoke quietly, her words getting caught in her throat.  There was a tingle in her nose that told her tears were about to come but she would not let herself cry.  

"It is only a curse if you see it that way."

A.P. gave out a heartless laugh.  "You don't see what I see."  The professor remained quiet, "Do you know how many people die every day," tears pressed on the inside of her eyes threatening to spill over.  "Not just in car accidents or of old age but murders.  People running, screaming for their lives."  She didn't notice the tears that were leaking out of her eyes.  

The professor looked at her with understanding eyes.  He wanted to help her if she would let him.  But he listened quietly as her emotions leaked out.  

"And not just here but around the world.  I get such a great gift I get to see the worst in every one and everything on earth."  The professor put a hand of comfort on A.P.'s knee.  The kind touch gave her an uncomfortable feeling.  She wasn't used to such gestures.  

"All of us here would like to help you if you could open up and give us a chance.  We can help you."

Confusion took over her she didn't know what to do.  She believed he was sincere but how could she just stay the rest of her life with these people.  Could she really trust them to try to help her?  It was too much to process.

With tears lingering on her face and her head full of confusion she turned to the professor.  "The last thing I need is help from anyone in this place," she said the statement coldly before running out of the room.  

X                                                                     X                                                         X

A.P. twirled a chip in her hand trying to get her stray thoughts straight.  She concentrated on the thought that seemed most important at the moment.  Whether she leave the place now or not.  The free food, shower, and bed were getting to be quite loved and seemed reason enough to stay.  Until she realized what the people were like.  Her business was only hers and everyone here seemed to want to know everything.  And there was the fact that everyone was so nice.  That really made her sick.  No one was that nice all of the time.  

When she was almost done the bag of chips the door swung open and fast paced footsteps followed.  "Why are you in here?" came the commanding voice.  

A.P. smirked.  "Ahh, the one person I can tolerate," she turned around to look John in the face.  

"What did you call me?" he said with an attitude.  He watched her brown eyes roll as she started to talk.

"Ease up a bit you seem tense," she said it in her own smart alec way before turning her back to him.  The smirk stayed on her face.  He was so easy.  He lacked the sickeningly nice trait which truly did make him the one person she could stand.  

She watched him as he moved around the blue marble counter to the fridge, lighter in hand.  "You don't have to try and fight me any more.  I'm not looking to beat you up again."

John stopped and placed the two-liter bottle of coke on the counter in front of her.  "Ya got it all wrong princess no little girl beat me up."  He looked at her when he said it and he could see she wasn't a very little girl.  The plain white muscle top she was wearing did exactly that, show her muscles.  She wasn't muscle bound guy looking just someone you wouldn't want to mess with.  

"I could beat you up anytime I wanted."

"I-"

"What's with the lighter?" she cut him off deciding that instead off a fight she just wanted to eat.  He looked at her curiously as is he was weighing what to do.  

Ahh, the constant question on boy's minds to fight or not to fight she thought silently.  She walked to a cabinet and started to look for something else to eat.  

"I always carry it."

"I know that's why I asked why."  She found a can of spagettios and decided they would make a good snack.  

John pulled himself up on the counter and sat, "It's my power."

"Wow, carrying a shark lighter that's your power."  She opened the can and put the bowl in a microwave but she had no idea how to work it so she hit a few buttons then pressed start.

"No, fire is my power."

"So you are a little pyromaniac mutant."

"Exactly, and you seemed to be too."

"What are you talking about?"

"The way you blow stuff up.  First buildings now spagettios."

"My spagettios are not going to explode."

"You put them in the microwave for 47 minutes.  There bound to explode sometime."

"I'll take them out before they explode," A.P. said ending the argument, "So what can you do with fire?" she continued.  

John smiled deviously and flicked the lighter open.  The flame burned until he opened his hand.  A trail of fire floated to it.  

A.P. watched the fire intently until it formed a hand that gave her the finger.  A smile grew over her face.  "Clever," she said plainly, lifting an eyebrow.  

"Anything to express my true feelings," he said with a mock smile.  A.P. let out a laugh.  Definitely the only one she could stand.

X                                                                     X                                                         X

Over 6 pages!!!  That should last you guys a while!!!  Thank you again for the reviews!!!  PLEASE!! Don't forget to review!!!  I will love u forever if you review!!!!     


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: same as other chapters only the things not in X-men are mine  
  
Jean tried to sort out her thoughts as she walked down the halls of the institute. She was confused and  
  
was trying to convince herself of something she knew wasn't true. Maybe my theory is wrong or  
  
maybe I just made a mistake, she thought.  
  
"Jean, Jean," the professor's voice traveled down the hall interrupting her thoughts. "Distracted Jean?"  
  
he asked as he wheeled closer to her in his wheelchair.   
  
"I've been trying to figure something out," she looked down as she spoke, her face was still confused as  
  
if she was trying to figure it out by talking to the professor.   
  
"Do you care to tell me? I would like to help."  
  
"I have this theory and it has never been proven wrong before. It's that every mutant's x-gene is like  
  
their power. The more your power develops the more advanced your gene is. Your's is more  
  
advanced than mine because you are more powerful. Do you understand?"  
  
"I do think I know what you are talking about and I believe you are about to tell me that A.P. has  
  
messed up this theory."  
  
"Yes, I examined her and her x-gene is no different then Rogue's or Kitty's. With all those powers  
  
hers should be more advanced than the average teenage mutants."  
  
"What are you trying to say Jean?"  
  
"There is no explanation for A.P. having that many powers."  
  
X X X  
  
Bobby and Rogue were sitting and talking in Rogue's room when Kitty and there other friend Stretch  
  
walked in.   
  
"Hey what are you guys doing?" Kitty asked in her happy-go-lucky voice.   
  
"Nothing," Rogue replied annoyed that they had walked in on her alone time with Bobby.   
  
Then Stretch, as he always does started with one of his crazy and stupid ideas. "Ya know, I know how  
  
Magneto shields himself from Cerebro you guys want to know?"   
  
"NO!!!" the three said in unison.   
  
"Well if you want to know that bad," when he got one of his ideas he had to tell everyone wether they  
  
wanted to hear it or not,"We all know that he helped build it. Well you guys didn't know that but I did.   
  
I was eavesdropping. But I had to because I had to look out for spies, traitors to the mutant kind," he  
  
looked at his audience and paused as if he expected them to jump up and down in anticipation. "Well  
  
ya see I had to find out how the traitors were getting past our little mind reading professor. But anyway  
  
that isn't the point. The point is that Magneto took what he knew about building Cereboro and  
  
reversed it and what do you have? An anti-cereboro BOOM! You use that and you have a shield."   
  
Stretch stopped talking and put his hands in his pockets while he smiled waiting for everyone's  
  
assessment of his theory.  
  
The three stared at him like he had a foot growing out of his head. After a few moments of silence  
  
Bobby spoke up, "You are so slow."  
  
"I am not! It is exactly what I would what have done if I was Magneto." Bobby didn't have a chance  
  
to reply. The door swung open and A.P. stood there eating a bag of M&Ms.   
  
Her went to the tall, skinny boy in the corner with shaggy blond hair and bright green eyes. "Hi, I'm  
  
Stretch." He extended his arm, all the way across the room, for A.P. to shake.   
  
"We keep him around for comic relief." she turned around to see John leaning on the door behind her.   
  
Stretch smiled proudly before the realization of what John had said sank in.   
  
"Hey!" he replied very delayed. Everyone but him started to laugh.  
  
A few hours later Scott opened the door and found the six kids that were laughing and keeping  
  
everyone in mansion up. With an annoyed tone he told them to get to bed and how disrespectful he  
  
thought they were for keeping others up.   
  
With them all being tired anyway they reluctantly complied. Once everyone had gone to there own  
  
rooms A.P. plopped down on her bed as soon as her head hit the pillow she fell into a deep sleep.   
  
X X X  
  
"Get back here!! Where are you going!!?" A.P. screamed at the top of her lungs.   
  
"A.P. we can get out here come here leave them!" Cole yelled back.  
  
"No get back help them come back!" her cries were desperate, but it seemed like she was the only one  
  
who could here them. Her heart raced cold sweat beaded up and rolled down her back, soaked her  
  
palms and stung her eyes.   
  
The heavy steel door started to part revealing the group of men they were trying to get away from.   
  
"Cole run!!" But instead Cole turned around revealing an evil grin. He looked at her with possessed  
  
eyes. The men weren't trying to grab or capture him. Cole took a step back standing with them.  
  
A.P.'s jaw dropped he was one of them. He had told them their plans. He had betrayed them.   
  
X X X  
  
A.P.'s eyes flung open she was lying on her side in her bed. She looked around, not moving, trying to  
  
reorient herself. She was safe at the institute. She started to settle down once her heart stopped trying  
  
to beat its way out of her chest and her breaths slowed. But she couldn't clear the thoughts from her  
  
head. Cole's face was in her mind. That night was in her mind. Burrowing her face in her pillow she  
  
cried silent tears.   
  
The next morning Rogue and A.P. woke up to Kitty bursting in there room telling them they only had an  
  
hour to get ready for class. They shared neutral feelings by telling Kitty that they probably wouldn't be  
  
needing a whole hour to get ready. Kitty had other plans.  
  
"You have major work that needs to be done," she looked at A.P. who dismissed this as a joke.  
  
"Ha funny. I'm gonna go get some food," she started to walk to the door and Kitty's jaw dropped in  
  
horror. "You are so not going like that. Are you?"  
  
"Umm...Yeah." Her crazy hair lied in a straggly mess on top of her head and she was clothed in the  
  
usual sweatpants and a tee shirt. She paid no attention to Kitty who complained and whined to her as  
  
she walked out the door not even bothering to put shoes on.   
  
X X X  
  
"What do you mean no explaination?" Scott questioned listening to his wife while she tried to figure out  
  
the problem.  
  
"I mean that A.P. having all those powers makes no sense."  
  
"No sense? She's a mutant." Jean turned to face him. "There is more to it than that."  
  
"And in this case?"  
  
"I think there is something we don't know."  
  
X X X  
  
"I can not believe I agreed to this," A.P. looked at herself the girl staring back seemed like a complete  
  
stranger. "What that was the deal," Rogue said, "I do your hair and pick your clothes and Kitty can't  
  
talk to you all day."  
  
"Do you have any idea how uncomfortable these clothes are?" A.P. started to squirm around pulling  
  
on the clothes trying to them looser and to find a comfortable position. "Well if you are having second  
  
thoughts I could always get Kitty to see what she thinks."  
  
"I look great." Rogue put on a triumphant smile, "All right we gotta run. We're going to be late."  
  
The pair walked into the hall and A.P. became the center of attention. The people that had seen her  
  
before didn't recognize her. But Rogue's attention quickly shifted to Bobby who was walking down  
  
the hall talking to John.  
  
"So what was with you yesterday?" Bobby said. "You save her life, then you want to kill each other,  
  
then your fine with each other?"  
  
"What are you talking about I still can't stand her." Bobby put on a grin, "Oh, I think you can."  
  
"Do I-," John stopped he stared straight ahead as if he was in a dazed state. Bobby turned his head to  
  
see what it was. It was A.P. looking like a totally different person. Her brown boots gave her an extra  
  
inch or two even though it was obvious she couldn't walk in them. She wore dark blue jeans that were  
  
tight on her figure and stopped at her hips. Her shirt was a light blue color and hugged her curves as  
  
her brushed hair hung in brown waves over her shoulders.  
  
Rogue went up to Bobby , "I did it isn't she great."  
  
"Well someone thinks so," they turned to John.  
  
"Pick up your jaw John and go talk to her."  
  
"If you can stand it," Bobby added in laughing at his friend.  
  
X X X  
  
A.P. smiled she had never gotten this much attention in her life. It wasn't the clothes or the hair but  
  
these people liked her. They didn't seem to want anything from her. Some of them were still  
  
sickeningly nice but that was kind of cool. For the first time in years she was smiling, laughing, and  
  
having fun with friends. The more she thought about it the more she wanted to stay. But what was the  
  
most bewildering thing to her was the fact that liking them wasn't even scary.  
  
X X X  
  
All the kids busted out in laughter at Stretch and his theory of how he was going to get Julia Roberts to  
  
marry him. Classes were over and a huge group of kids gathered in one of the rooms in the mansion.   
  
A.P. was sitting on a couch with some other kids she really didn't know.   
  
The laughter died down and they sat in silence for a few seconds catching their breath. "I'm hungry,"  
  
A.P. said breaking the silence. "You're always hungry," Rogue replied with a smile.  
  
"I'm gonna get something to eat," she got up and made her way around the maze of kids. The halls  
  
were almost deserted. She only passed a few people as she wound her way to the kitchen, a room she  
  
always knew how to find.   
  
As she reach for a cold drink from the fridge a vision came. Her eyes widened, it was a hall in the  
  
mansion. Her eyes traveled down the hall until she saw it. The black hair and blue eyes. Her vision  
  
ended at the same time she screamed "NO!!" It can't be. It couldn't be.  
  
She knew that black hair and blue eyes all to well.  
  
X X X  
  
HAHA!! Sorry I had to do that and sorry for the long wait I just feel like I am writing this for nothing  
  
review and tell me if you are reading this tell me if you like it or not 


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: If it is in the movies it is not mine  
  
Thank you so much for the reviews!!!!!  
  
"Again?"   
  
"Yes you looked totally hot yesterday and all you have to do is brush your hair and it is gorgeous."  
  
A.P. opened the door of the bathroom to argue to find Rogue standing holding an outfit similar to the  
  
one she wore yesterday. "Fine."  
  
Rogue smiled in victory and handed it over.   
  
"And here I was, thinking no one won against you." John stood next to Bobby in the doorway. A.P.  
  
rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Must you be in here?"  
  
"Yes, yes he's here now get dressed for class," Rogue pushed A.P. into the bathroom and closed the  
  
door behind her. "Torturing her again?" Bobby asked. "Yep."  
  
The door clicked open and A.P. stuck her head out, looking at John. "You could just not be here  
  
when I get out." She went back in and closed the door with a click.  
  
"Ahh, but I wouldn't want to your heart."  
  
"I'll get over it."  
  
John walked over the door facing it he placed his hands on it and started to brace himself. "I think  
  
you'll find like the many girls before you that getting over me is a long and painful process."  
  
"Ha! like anyone would ever like you."  
  
"Who you thinks gonna win?" Bobby whispered to Rogue. "I think it's gonna be pretty close. You?"  
  
"Don't know they are kinda tied right now."  
  
"Oh A.P. you would be just one of the countless girls to fall completely in love with me."  
  
"YOU!" she yelled in fury as she went to the door. She turned the knob the door opened about an inch  
  
before slamming shut. "What the-," she tried again and the same thing happened. "HEY! Get off the  
  
door!" she pounded on it and John started to burst out laughing.   
  
"I can just jump through it ya know!"  
  
"Yeah but can you get through me-," John didn't get a chance to finish. A.P. came sailing through the  
  
door sending her and John tumbling to the floor. John fell on his back with A.P. right on top of him.   
  
They laid there staring at each other. Neither of them moved or wanted to. They ignored the feeling in  
  
the pit of their stomachs.  
  
"Should we leave," Bobby said before he and rogue burst into laughter. A.P. and John both turned red  
  
in the face and jumped up quickly, "What?!" they said in unison. Bobby and Rogue shook their heads  
  
still laughing.  
  
The four walked out in the hallway which was full of kids trying to get to class on time. They didn't get  
  
very far before A.P. stopped and put her head down. "You okay?" Rogue said concerned. A.P.  
  
didn't answer, her spaced out eyes searched the hall. John waved a hand in front of her face to which  
  
A.P. gave no reaction.   
  
They realized Kitty was coming towards them because you always heard Kitty before you saw her.   
  
"Hey guys what's- whoa what's up with space case!"  
  
"I think she's having a vision like what Jean was telling us about," Rogue guessed. A.P. snapped back  
  
to reality to see worried faces.   
  
"What did you see?" A.P. ignored them she had had the same vision. The same black hair and blue  
  
eyes. She looked down trying to sort things out. Her jaw dropped at what she saw. Battered  
  
sneakers, tight faded blue jeans, and a form fitting gray tee shirt. She was wearing the same clothes she  
  
had on in the vision. He was here.  
  
"What's wrong?" Rogue asked again. A.P. saw the faces of her friends grow more worried with her  
  
silence.   
  
Turning on her heel she at a fast pace walk in the same direction she did in her vision. She heard the  
  
same sounds and saw the same things. Her breath came faster and her heart pumped swiftly.  
  
She finally skidded to a stop. He was they right in front of her. Bile rose in her throat, her face flooded  
  
over with anger.  
  
Cole.  
  
X X X  
  
I need reviews please!! I am desperate down on my knees and begging!! Because now Cole is here  
  
and now....the fun begins!!  
  
But only if you review!!! 


	11. Chapter 10

 SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1Cole.

A.P. stopped, looking at him.  He was here not even ten feet away from her.  He was talking to a group of kids.  The words that were coming out of his mouth were all a blur.  All she could hear was the rapid beating of her heart.

He was talking and smiling.  How dare he smile.  How dare he talk to people that accepted her.  How dare he be in this school.  How dare he still be alive.  

She watched him.  As he moved, her body filled with repulsion and an angry hatred.  A.P. watched as he turned his head and laid his blue eyes on her.  His lips moved into a sinister grin as he walked over to her.

A.P.'s anger started to build up inside of her.  She was shooting daggers at him with her eyes and her hands were balled up into fists at her sides.  He walked up close to her and she didn't back down to him.

"Well, well fancy meeting little Jamie here," the wicked smirk remained on his face.  

"A.P." A.P.'s voice was low and full of disdain.

"Ahh, not still mad are ya."

"Why are you here?"her voice was angry enough to draw a small crowd of kids.  

"Well I thought everyone was welcome here."

"WHY ARE YOU HERE?!"her scream quieted the halls and now there was a crowd encircling them.  

"Come on you know you are glad to see me," he barely got his sentence out before A.P. cried out in anger and jumped at him, fists flailing and feet kicking.  But before she got halfway through the air she felt someone pull her back down.

Bobby and John caught her and she started to struggle against them.  "Let me go!!"she screamed in dismay.  

Cole through his head back in laughter.  "Looks like you have been making friends while you have been here."

"A.P. what's wrong?" Rogue squeezed her way through the crowd.

"Is this your friend too?" Cole smirked again and looked at Rogue in a way that made her squirm under his gaze.  

"Leave them alone!"  A.P. started to kick wildly as John and Bobby struggled to keep a hold of her.  

"What's going on here?"  The whole crowd turned to see the professor wheel his way toward him.        

"Professor!"  A.P. exclaimed, her feet finally on the floor, "Professor you have to make him leave.

"Cole? Why should he leave?  He just got here today." 

"You have to make him leave! He can't stay here!" her voice was now more desperate than angry.

"We will continue this in my office.  Cole, A.P. follow me.  The rest of you go back to your classes."

*                                              *                                              *                                              *

A.P. sat as far away from Cole as she could.  The need to get up and punch him in anger was as great as the need to break down and get the answers to the questions that were burning inside of her.

The professor wheeled himself behind his desk and started to talk, "Now what exactly is the problem here?"

Neither one of his students jumped to answer the question.  Which is what he had expected.  

"Why don't we start from the beginning.  How do you know each other?"

Much to A.P.'s disgust Cole started to speak, "We were friends before she-,"

A.P. cut him off, "We were never friends,"

"We were friends before she decided to hate me."

"Oh, so this is before you betrayed us and killed them!"

"I didn't kill anyone Jamie."

"A.P.!  And I saw-,"

"You saw what!  You weren't in your right mind you don't know what you saw!"

A.P. gave into her loathing and a ball of fire appeared in her palm as she flew to her feet.  Cole was quicker. A ball of blue light left his hands before he was on his feet.  The ball hit A.P. and she threw her head back and let out a quick scream as the pain soared through her body, engulfing it in a blue light.  Trapping her powers within her. "LET ME GO COLE!!"  

He didn't have time to answer her.  The door opened to reveal Jean, Scott, and Storm.  "Maybe we won't see such a display of power if we talk to them separately professor,"said Scott.  

The professor nodded, "Cole let her go I think we need to talk to her."  Cole hesitated.  "Let her go and go back to your classes," the professor repeated.  Cole waved his hand and the blue light left A.P.  He walked silently out of the room as the three X-men walked in.  

The professor turned to A.P., "Sit down and tell us how you know him."  She turned to look at the door.  Scott was standing in front of it with his hands crossed over his chest guarding it.  She took a deep breath and sat down.  The only way out of the room now was to explain the truth to them.  

And if she didn't tell them they would hear Cole's version.  Who knows what he would try to tell them.  He had probably turned her into some psychotic mass murderer.  

"There was this place.....a lab," she squirmed in her seat uncomfortable with even saying the story aloud.  No one else knew what had happened that night.  She thought she was the only one left.

*                                              *                                              *                                              *

How was it??  Don't worry you will hear the rest of the story soon.  I am so sorry that it took me so long to update.  But thank you for the reviews!!  And please review!!!  You will get the next chapter soon if you review!!!!!!!!     


	12. Chapter 11

A.P. squirmed in her seat uncomfortably. She felt all of the teacher's eyes on hers and she silently prayed that lightning would strike and the room would catch on fire sparing her from this moment that she thought she would never have to face. Desperate for a distraction she fiddled with her hands before she started to speak, "There was this place.....a lab. They kidnaped regular people and turned them into mutants. Or they tried to." She paused looking down on her lap to avoid looking into the eyes that were looking right through her. She felt vulnerable and naked, never had anyone known of her past or where she came from.

"So you are not a mutant?" Jean asked intrigued. With a sigh A.P. swallowed her fear and nervousness and continued, "They tried to give normal people powers but only me and Cole could really take it. Everyone else was sick or fainting or dying." "That's why your x-gene isn't normal. They gave you you're powers," Jean talked as if she was relieved that her theory hadn't been proved wrong. "Not all of them," Jean looked at A.P. the wheels in her head were turning while they sorted out all of the new information." "The visions. They didn't know you got visions." Everyone looked at Jean, even A.P. wanted an explanation on why she and Cole weren't affected they way the others were. "You already had an x-gene that's why getting the different powers didn't hurt you. You could handle the powers better then everyone else it just takes away a lot of your energy." All eyes were still on Jean, "Don't you see. They died because their bodies couldn't handle the powers. You just use so much of your energy that you have to eat and rest more then usual and you can get hurt easier," Jean seemed pleased with herself, but there were many questions that had yet to be answered."That still doesn't explain why you hate Cole," Scott was eager to find out if any of his students were in danger. He disliked the fact that the professor had just let Cole go. A.P. took a breath and started again, "No, that's not how they died. Not all of them. It is just how they got sick. We had a plan to get out. All of us were going to escape. We had all the pass codes to the doors and the times that the guards switched and everything," she felt a tingle in her nose that told her she was on the verge of tears. She swallowed them and went on, "There were two doors left and Cole started to yell for me to leave them. He said we could run and that they would never make it anyway." Her voice cracked and she was fighting with herself to keep the tears in. Her mind flashed back to that night. Cole opening the door, her screams being in vain, the men on the other side of the door, Cole stepping back with them, the look on his face as he stared at her. She felt a tear she hadn't known she shed fall onto her hand. "But when the door opened they were all there. All the people from the lab. Cole told them. He told them everything." A.P. looked up to see everyone's reaction. Her vision was blurred by the tears in her eyes, but she watch them as she continued. "He betrayed us all. He always had. They never even did anything to him." Streams of tears were falling freely down her face. The professor and the others listened silently with sadness and empathy on their faces. "The only reason Cole was there was in case one of us decided to use our new powers in a way that didn't suit with the lab. If one of us lost it Cole was there to keep us under control. That's his power. You get hit by that blue ball your powers are useless until he decides otherwise." She turned her head to the professor with a pleading look in her eyes. His image was distorted by her tears but she could tell he was sitting calmly behind his desk. "Professor you can't let him just walk around this place. You're putting us all in danger if he-," the professor cut her off.

If I thought he was dangerous he would not be here." A.P.'s face looked as if she had been betrayed. She had been here with these people a lot longer then Cole and they didn't believe her. She had been told only that these X-men are people that she could trust. Why couldn't they put their trust in her?

A.P. was thrust further into her rage. She stood and kicked the front of the professor's desk in anger before she turned to leave the room. Surprisingly, Scott moved out of his bodyguard stance and let A.P. through the door. Classes were still in session and the halls were clear. Not that A.P. noticed. Anger was written all over her tear stricken face and the closer she got to her room the quicker her pace became. She threw herself face down on her bed and buried her head in the pillow. Thoughts were swirling through her head and she couldn't straighten them out. She wanted them to believe her and make him go to some mutant prison but then there was part of her that seemed as if it would be satisfied if she went and took her rage out on Cole. It didn't take long for her to get tired of fighting with herself and she decided to take a hot shower to clear her head. XXX "Why did you tell me to move professor? There are still a lot of things we don't know," Scott was lost in his confusion. He wanted a lot more questions answered. "Yes I am aware that there are a lot of things that she is not willing to tell. But we cannot force her to tell us she must do that on her own." "Are you sure that Cole is no danger to anyone?" Scott was still concerned about the other students. He didn't want anyone to get hurt because of Cole and A.P.'s feud."He is not a danger to anyone until he thinks we have taken A.P.'s side. As long as he thinks we believe him he will not harm anything." But the three X-men were still not satisfied. The small amount of information they had been told only gave way to more things they wanted to know. "Why would there be a place to turn regular humans into mutants?" Storm asked curious to what kind of lab A.P. had been brought to. The professor looked her in the eye the same question had been bothering him, "I don't know." "I think we need to know what else happened at that lab," Storm stated bringing their talk to an unsatisfying end.XXX

A.P. stayed in the shower for what felt like hours. She didn't want to think about anything. She wished for a switch that could turn her head off. No more thoughts or worries just the wonderful feeling of emptiness. That had been what it was like before she came here. She had made it a special point to not make any friends that way the only thing she would have to worry about was herself.

There has to be some way to feel like that again, she thought to herself. Absentmindedly, she pulled on her clothes and tried to rub some of the water out of her hair with a towel. Opening the door with a creak she saw she wasn't alone in the room. John was lying on Rogue's bed reading a book. He looked up at her to see her looking back at him. She looked like her old self again, baggy pants replaced the tight ones and her uncombed hair hung in a soaked mess around her face. The only thing that remained of Rogue and Kitty's teachings was the white spaghetti strap shirt that clung to her figure. John couldn't help but look a little. "I used to have this room to myself when Bobby and Rogue have their romantic moments in mine. They get really sickening sometimes." A.P. paid no attention to what he said and looked at the book on the bed."You can read?" John stood up to look her in the face, but his eyes wandered, "Just look at the pictures." All thoughts of Cole and her worries left her head. "Are you even trying to hide the fact that you're checking me out or.." she walked close to him just to play with him she brought her face close to his so they were almost touching, "do you just not care?" He smiled knowing what she was doing and, seeing her shiver slightly he decided to play along, "Cold?" he asked and circled his arms around her, pulling her into him. A look of satisfaction crossed his face when he felt her breathing hitch for a split-second.A.P. was surprised by her reaction and pulled away without wanting to. "Not cold, just-," "Hungry?" John finished for her. "Yeah, just hungry." He walked over to her to follow her to the kitchen, "OK but you started it." "Wha-," she started, whirling around to face him, "I wasn't the one checking me out!" "Well could you blame me," he stated perfectly calm."Oh please you-," she stopped abruptly when his words sunk in. "What?" her confusion was on her face. "I said could you blame me," John watched as A.P.'s surprised face turned into a smile. "You saying I'm hot?" she asked, crossing her arms across her chest.John walked close in front of A.P. and she looked up at him, "Nope," he said as he walked past her into the hallway. She wasn't far behind."You know you think I'm hot," she yelled as she ran down the hallway after him.XXX

next chapter might be awhile but it is coming sorry to keep you guys waiting but thank you for the reviews


	13. Chapter 12

Rogue, A.P., Kitty, and a few other kids from the mansion were sprawled out over the couches and floor in one of the rooms that qualified as a living room. All classes were over but, the thunder storm outside kept them stuck in the building. They were waiting for John and Bobby to stop arguing over what movie to watch.

Everyone was either watching them or drifting off to sleep. A.P. was sure the two were about to come to blows. She had never seen anyone argue so adamantly over Die Hard and The Fast and the Furious.

She hadn't seen Cole all day, but her mind kept drifting its way back to him. She couldn't figure out why he was back. The very thought of what he could be up to sent chills through her body. She was trying to avoid going to look for him until she figured things out. Only problem was her mind kept drawing blanks. The only way for her to figure things out was for Cole to tell her.

Her mind raced with thoughts she didn't want to think and possibilities she didn't want to face. She hadn't been able to sleep the night before because of it and it was starting to wear at her. She let her eyelids drift closed and gave in to sleep.

X X X

_Her jaw dropped. Why had Cole betrayed them? He was smiling at her and her eyes couldn't leave his. Completely oblivious to anything except Cole's evil stare, she didn't realize the scientists that were standing beside her. Snapping out of her trance when her feet were lifted off the floor, she started to struggle against the people carrying her. When she looked up she didn't see what she expected. The other prisoners weren't being carried back to the small black cells. They were laying on the floor with the other scientists hovering over them. A.P. looked at them with wide eyes. Her anger for Cole was replaced with fear and confusion. She was being carried farther away from the others. Her sight of them was suddenly blocked by a big steel door closing in front of her. Her struggling continued and was joined with screaming. "WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME?!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO THEM?!!" She kicked and flailed to no avail. They were to strong and she didn't have the energy to fight them. Not wanting to give up, she fought with every thing in her until she was flung to the ground. The cold metallic floor below her did not offer a soft landing. Her back and her head slammed against the hardness creating an almost instant headache. With her hands around the aching part of her head her eyes traveled the room. It was small with one wall made up entirely of televisions. Her eyes quickly scanned over them she saw the small cell that she had spent countless nights and days in. The televisions that really caught her eye were the ones that the hallways she had been dragged out of, the scientists were leaning over the people that A.P. had failed to save. Her eyes fixated on the pretty blonde girl that was the same age as A.P. herself. The blonde's name was Sara. The girl's big blue eyes were glazed over as if the girl was in a permanently sedated state. There was a man looking down at her. A.P. watched him, horrified as her eyes spilled over with tears she didn't know she shed._

X X X

She woke up with a gasp and quickened breaths. The boy sitting in front of her turned to her, showing off his acne covered face. "Chill out. Its just a movie," he quickly turned his attention back to the T.V. which was currently showing a flaming car that was, more then likely, in a post bomb experience. With her quickened breaths and her mind settling back on what had seen in her dream A.P. knew she couldn't wait any longer. She grew more anxious by the second. Unbeknownst to the others, who were engrossed with the movie, she slipped off the couch and out of the room.

X X X

Xavier looked out the window of his dark office. Watching the storm outside helped him clear his thoughts. He knew that something was about to happen in the mansion and he was trying to pinpoint it. With a sigh he hung his head. This was a waste of time he knew exactly who was about to cause trouble. Turning his wheel chair he went to tell Scott, knowing that he wasn't going to make it to him.

When he was turned a flash of lightning lit up the room. Illuminating the devious face of Cole. He was lounged in a chair with his feet up on the professors desk as if the office belonged to him.

"What are you doing here Cole?" Xavier's voice was as calm as ever with no anger or surprise.

Cole smiled evilly, "What can't you just read my mind? Don't you always know what is going to happen?"

"If I already knew I would have no reason to ask you." As Xavier talked Cole stood up to kneel in front him, bringing the two face to face.

"You know," his voice trailed off as he paused to stare at Xavier, "I am very disappointed in you. I didn't think that we could pull it off, get in your school, get close to the students you have dedicated your life to, and," Cole's stare was intense staring right through Xavier's eyes, "bring it all down. All in the presence of a physic," anger seeped into Xavier's face.

He was not in his usually calm. He was outraged by what he had let happen. Leaning forward in his wheelchair he spoke, "I knew what you were trying to do. I know that I can stop it from happening."

Cole threw his head back in laughter at the angry comment, "How do think you can do that now?"

A flash of lightning lit up the room and a boom of thunder shook it. "We will stop you Cole."

A look appeared on Cole's face that made Xavier's heartbeat quicken. With his smirk still in place Cole spoke in a low, quiet voice, "What about him?"

Fear stabbed through Xavier and flashed in his face, but he was unable to act on it. The second Cole finished a hand gripped his throat, a needle sunk deep into his neck, and the last thing he saw was Cole's evil smile.

X X X

Walking at a brisk pace down a hallway A.P. was about to give up her search for Cole. He was no where to be found. Hardly anyone that she asked even knew who he was let alone where he was. She silently cursed her visions for not coming when she wanted them to. They had showed her where Cole was when she didn't want to know but now that she was looking for them they showed her nothing.

When she was about to turn around and make a detour to the kitchen she heard someone come around the corner. She turned hoping it would be Cole. But her eyes weren't met with the blue ones she was hoping for. She was met with bright green ones instead.

"Stretch," she hoped he didn't hear the disappointment that was apparent in her voice. She guessed that he didn't when he ran over to her and put his hand over her mouth, "SHH!! I think Magneto is here," his eyes search the hallway and examined everything except A.P. herself.

"Who?" she asked in a quieted voice. Watching him with amusement as he slowly backed around the room like a person slowly walking around a haunted house in a horror movie.

"Magneto, a bad mutant that has a secret plan," he continued his charade around the hall.

"A secret plan to do what?" a smile was tugging at the corner of her lips.

"I don't know that's what I'm trying to figure out." A.P. mouth formed a silent "o" and she went along with him.

"Have you seen Cole?" she whispered.

Stretch's eyes widened, his face turned to her, and A.P.'s face brightened with the thought that he knew where Cole was. "Is he with Magneto?"

Her features dropped, once again disappointed. "Never mind then," she turned and walked to the kitchen, leaving Stretch to stalk the mansion.

Sitting down with a sigh A.P. was eating something she had grown fond of during her time in the mansion. Crispy M&M's. She had never heard of them before she came to the mansion and she had eaten them almost every day. But they didn't seem to taste very good when she would rather be talking to Cole.

Her search to come up with answers had gotten her nowhere. With all of the feelings of anxiousness and frustration boiling up inside of her, she was sure was going to explode if she didn't do something. Putting down the blue bag of M&M's she decided to go for a walk. And if she happened to run into Cole, she would be ready.

Nothing interesting was going on that night in the mansion as far as A.P. could see. The movie's audience had thinned more people were deciding to go to sleep in their rooms. Everything was the same except the occasional boom of thunder of flash of lightning from the storm.

A.P. had stopped not long into her walk to watch the storm. The big glass doors in front of her provided a good and dry place to watch the different colors of lightning light up the sky. But then something outside caught her eye. Something was moving. She squinted her eyes to see through the dark. But as the lump she saw came closer and closer toward her she saw it was a boy.

What was he doing out in a thunder storm? She questioned herself. While she was debating if she should run into the storm to see if he needed help, his small pale face turned to her. It wasn't unhappy or begging for help in any way, instead he seemed to be enjoying himself out in the rain.

A.P. crossed her arms over her chest and leaned on the door frame watching him, "Freaky mutant people," she said to herself. "What is he doing?" she added with a puzzled face when he raised his arm over his head. The boy looked up at the sky and moved his hand as if he was trying to move it out of his way.

With her brow knit in confusion she looked up at the sky. Her breathe caught in her throat and a smile found its way to her lips when she saw a patch of stars move come through the clouds and become visible in the storm. Looking back at the boy she saw he was still moving his hand around at the sky. She watched until he looked back to her and motioned for her to look up. She laughed when she saw the stars spell "HI" in the midst of lightning and rain. She waved to him as she smiled.

X X X

Jean and Scott walked into their room. Their conversation was of nothing important, they just wanted to be with each other. Jean stopped in the middle of the room and turned to Scott with an adoring smile. He opened his mouth to talk but was interrupted by a knock at the door. He sighed and faced the door, only to see it had already been opened.

Two figures were briskly walking toward them. Jean got a worried look on her face, "Hey what's wro-," she was cut off by a sharp pain in her neck. The couple dropped to the floor in unconscious heaps.

X X X

I love this chapter basically because it brings me into the next chapter which I can't wait for! Do you guys like this one enough for me to continue?


	14. Chapter 13

A.P. was becoming more frustrated with every fruitless step. The mansion was way too big to search out one person alone. Her anger was building up and she sent a quick kick to the wall before leaning against it and sinking to the floor. Her head sunk into her hands. A bad feeling had been welling up inside of her.

Something bad was happening, she could feel it. Desperate for any kind help she squeezed her eyes shut as tight as she could. The tips of her fingertips dug into the wood floor below her. 'Please, please, please, please,' her lips uttered the chant over and over. It stopped when she drew in a sharp breath. Her pleading had worked, a vision rushed to her.

It went by as fast as it had come. When A.P.'s brown eyes flew open she knew one thing, Cole was headed back to his room. A place she had checked at least ten times in her desperate search. In a matter of seconds A.P. was on her feet running down the hall. The elevator would take too long, the adrenaline coursing through A.P.'s body would not allow her to stand still waiting for it.

Running up the stairs, Cole's door became visible. Her pace slowed when she neared the plain white door. Not wanting to knock, she turned the knob and the door swung open, revealing a dark empty room.

A.P. stood in the doorway her eyes examined the scene before her. To her disappointment Cole wasn't in the room. She looked down the hallway unsure of what to do. The hall was empty, but her visions had never lied before. Cole was coming.

She knew that she was about to confront him but her insides would not calm themselves. She was frantic inside, so many emotions were raging inside of her. As hard as she tried A.P. couldn't shake the feeling that something in the mansion was wrong.

Taking a deep breath in attempt to calm herself down, A.P. walked into the room to wait. Looking around she saw nothing out of the ordinary. An unmade bed, clothes thrown on the floor, and candy wrappers littering the night stand, made the room look like any other.

Walking across the room she stood at the big window that looked out over the back of the mansion. The rain was still pouring and the thunder and lightning still raging.

Suddenly, her mind pulled her back to reality at the sound of a sinister laugh behind her. Turning abruptly she saw Cole standing in the door way. "I knew you couldn't stay away." A.P. didn't move as he started to slowly walk towards her.

"What's going on?" her voice was demanding but emotionless.

Cole came to a stop in front of her. "Well I came to my room and find that someone has broken into it. I think I should be the one asking that."

Cole's blue eyes held her in a gripping stare. Pushing her uneasy feeling aside, A.P. stared back at him. She wasn't in the mood to play games. She knew something in the mansion was wrong and she needed to find out what it was.

"What did you do Cole?"

With a short laugh Cole answered, "Did your little visions give me away?"

She stared at him, her eyes intensely fixed on his, "I'm not in the mood for bullshit Cole. Why did you come here?"

Cole cocked his head as if he was thinking it over. Leaning against the wall he started to speak, "All I'm doing is fixing what you destroyed. The look on A.P.'s face showed how confused she was.

"What are you talking about?"

"The lab Jamie," he let out a laugh, "Oh, I forgot about the name Sara gave you, A.P."

A.P.'s insides felt like they were being torn. All different emotions were hitting her in waves. Cole's words were reminding her of things she had tried so desperately to forget. Her mind flashed back to Sara, her best friend. The girl she had been playing with when they were kidnaped and taken to the lab. The girl that gave her the name A.P. and the girl that she watched die on the television screen.

Her mind showed her the pictures of Sara as she laid on the floor, her eyes glazed over. She saw the man that moved her blonde hair away from her neck and the needle he placed there. She saw her body go limp and her eyes close. A.P. remembered turning away from the screen after she saw the others suffer the same fate.

She remembered losing all control over herself. Attacking everyone that was in the room with her, including Cole. She remembered them trying to pin her down, then the balls of fire that came from her palms. She threw them everywhere, in every direction.

Soon every thing was lit up in flames. She heard their screams as she jumped through the wall, just before it became ablaze. She saw herself running deep into the woods on the moonless night. The rain pouring down on her and the flashes of lightning along with the boom of thunder. Once again, she felt herself falling to the mud, then looking back on the flaming building that had taken so many lives.

Tears threatened to spill from her eyes as she saw the images clear in her head. Her face revealed only sadness and her mouth hung open as she tried to steady her breathing.

Cole walked toward her with a smirk. He stood only inches from her. She looked up into his eyes and her sadness transformed into pure anger. "You killed them."

Cole's evil smile grew, "They were failed experiments. They were supposed to take the powers that we gave them."

A.P.'s want to find out what happened became greater then her rage. "Why?"

"If they had the powers we gave them, they would be the perfect weapons," Cole paused lifting his hand to cup A.P.'s cheek, she stared at him unaware of it, "We could control them and their powers. They could have been an army that could take down all the mutants that are plaguing this world."

A.P. stared at him in disbelief. It took her a moment to absorbing everything he was saying. "But you're a mutant."

Cole showed her his smirk once again, "No," he moved his hand from her face to the wavy hair that was hanging over her shoulder, "I'm a successful experiment." His voice was quieted and he moved closer to A.P., making her feel scared as if she was caught in a trap. "We weren't going to create mutants without a way to control them," he flipped his hand over and the blue ball of light became visible.

A.P.'s arms flew up to hit his. The ball flew across the room and dissolved when it hit the wall. The arm that had been on A.P.'s face was now at his side, and the two were standing in front of one another with an angry rage boiling inside of them.

A.P. wanted nothing more then to feel Cole's bones crack under her fists. Cole wanted to finally rid himself of the annoyance that kept messing with all of his plans. A tingling sensation flowed down A.P.'s arm and a ball of fire appeared in her hand.

Cole was unsatisfied, trapping her with his power would be too easy and too quick. "What fun would this be if we both used our powers?"

Not knowing what to make of this, A.P. hesitated. Her mind was quickly made up when she pictured herself punching Cole straight in the face. She answered him by lifting up the hand that held the fire ball and closing it, making the fireball disappear.

In a blur of motion the two attacked each other. Cole's knee connected with A.P.'s gut while her fist hit his nose. As if pain was not a factor in the fight, the adversaries attacked each other again. Cole tried to punch A.P., but she was too quick. She spun around, grabbing his outstretched arm and throwing him to the ground.

With abrupt movements, he rolled to his back just in time to see A.P.'s foot come down on his lower stomach. With a cry of pain, Cole rolled onto his side clutching his stomach.

A.P. wore the smirk now, "You should of stayed dead Cole." She lifted her foot to kick him again, but was stopped by his voice.

"Too bad they didn't have that chance." His blue eyes were fixed on the wall while she looked down at him.

"What are you talking about?"

"We didn't kill them," he paused while she waited, "You did."

Those two words stabbed A.P. through the heart. Her face changed with the shock, her eyes widened as her jaw dropped. "You're lying," her voice was filled with an uncertain fear.

"You didn't see us kill them. We were just letting them take a nap," Cole stood up ignoring any pain that came to him, "But you set the building on fire. They didn't know the ways out like we did." He watched tears fall from her eyes and a sense of pleasure washed over him.

A.P. looked him straight in the eye, "I don't believe you," she said with an unsteady voice.

Cole was enjoying her despair, "Like I said, you didn't know what you saw."

The fight was interrupted when they heard a voice coming from the doorway, "Come on Cole I told you that you could play with her after we kidnaped all the X-men." A.P.'s breathing stopped when she saw who was at the door.

"Surprise!" he yelled as he laughed.

"Stretch?" she choked out.

"Tell me the truth," he began with a grin, "You never thought I was working with Cole. No one ever suspected a thing. I could eavesdrop on every conversation and everyone would think that I was just coming up with some idiot plan."

A.P. stared at Stretch. His whole demeanor had changed. He didn't look like the goofy, stumbling kid that lived in a world of his own. He had changed somehow, he looked more like Cole. They both had a steady calm about them and Stretch looked more serious then he used to be.

"Sorry A.P. but, I have to let Cole do what he wants with you. I have to go bag Storm, she's the only one left," Stretch turned to leave, but stopped when he heard A.P.'s voice.

"Why do you want the X-men?"

Opening his mouth to talk Stretch was cut off by Cole, "Why do you want to know Jamie, so you can kill them like the others?"

"Stop," she demanded, forgetting all about Stretch.

"You're a murderer Jamie."

"Stop it Cole," her voice went from demanding to pleading.

"They trusted you to save them and you,"

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!" she screamed and ran at Cole, arms outstretched ready to knock him to the floor.

He was ready for her and when she was close enough he grabbed her by the waist and flung her to the floor. Bouncing a blue ball in his hand, Cole planned to break his own rule and trap A.P. there.

Seeing the ball flying towards her she locked onto it with her mind and with a swing of her arm she sent it soaring across the room. Without hesitation she threw a ball of fire straight at him. Cole threw a blue ball towards it and they collided in the air, both dissolving. Before Cole knew what was happening A.P. was directly in front of him. Her fist connected with his face just as he kicked her in the stomach, sending her stumbling backwards.

The next thing A.P. felt were the tiny pieces of glass stinging her back. Cole had sent her out the window of his room. She reached out her arms and grabbed the window sill. An immediate scream of pain escaped her when the broken shards of glass dug into her hands. Trying to ignore the glass in her hands and the cold wind of the night, she looked up trying to see if Cole was there. The rain pouring down on her stung her eyes and she looked away.

Cole's laughs could soon be heard despite the storm that was raging. "Some big hero," placing his arms on top of her hands, he leaned on them, pushing them down on the glass. A.P. winced and cried out in pain. "You're so pathetic you can't even save yourself."

A.P. hung there letting Cole's words sink into her while he left the room. Everything she had just found out started to eat away at her. Trying to push everything out of her mind and concentrate on staying alive. Biting her bottom lip and wincing she summoned all of her strength while she tried to pull herself up and through the window. The glass pierced her hands and dug further into them.

Tears almost came to her eyes when she fell against the side of the mansion. Her strength was gone and her will was weakening. Cole's words kept running through her mind. What if it was true? A.P. was giving up. The rain and wind were chilling her bones, the thunder felt like it would shake her off the building, and the bright flashes of lightning was all she had to see by.

She looked down at the ground. It was a long way down to the concrete. Pondering wether to let go or not she looked up at the sky. What she saw greatly surprised her. Up in the cloudy and storming sky were stars that spelled out "HI." A sense of determination overcame her. The people here were the first in a long time to actually try to help her. They had talked to her and became friends with her.

Pushing the pain to the back of her mind, A.P. clutched the window sill as hard as she could. Moving her knee to her chest, she put the sole of her sneaker against the wet brick wall. Pushing off the wall as hard as she could, her body flew into the air and swung into the wall. She put her feet in front of her, making them go through the wall first. Before her hands came off the window sill A.P. swung her arms giving her extra thrust to get through the wall and turn herself upwards to go through the ceiling of the room she swung into.

She ended up on her stomach on Cole's floor. She stood up, raindrops rolling down her and her hair hung around her face in wet strands. A serious rage was written on her face, her hands were balled into fists at her sides. There was no way she would let Cole get away with this.


End file.
